It is important for surgical instruments to be packaged in a readily presentable sterile condition. If the instrument is engaged, particularly if the instrument has sharp edges exposable when engaged, it may disturb the packaging containing the instrument so as to compromise its sterile environment. For example, if a tip of a trocar or an insufflation needle is exposed, it may puncture the packaging.
Flexible packaging is particularly vulnerable to such puncturing or disturbance. Flexible packaging is defined herein as a packaging which does not rigidly conform to the contents of the package. Examples of such packaging are surgical drapes and closed cell foam which may be formed from materials such as, for example, cellulose or plastics. The use of flexible packaging has become increasingly desirable as opposed to thermoformed blister packaging or styrofoam type packaging which have recently become less desirable for reasons relating to economics, ease of packaging disposal in the operating room, processing considerations and environmental concerns.
It is therefore desirable in the sterile packaging of surgical instruments, especially flexible packaging, to prevent unintended engagement of the device or movement of a safety mechanism from its safety position, which could expose a sharp instrument.
A trocar assembly for use in endoscopic surgical procedures generally comprises two major components, an obturator and a cannula. The obturator is initially positioned within the cannula and has a puncturing or penetrating tip which typically extends from the cannula. The obturator tip is used to penetrate the skin and underlying tissue to provide cannula access to a body cavity. The obturator may then be removed and laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery performed through the cannula. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,773.
Typically, in transportation and storage as well as in use, the obturator is positioned in the cannula and the puncturing or penetrating tip of the obturator extends from the distal end of the cannula. However, many trocars have safety shields which cover the tip of the obturator. If the trocar is not armed, the safety shield is maintained in its tip covering position. When the trocar assembly is engaged for puncturing, the safety shield can be moved to expose the puncturing or penetrating tip of the obturator.
An example of a means for engagement of the trocar is a safety spring which is actuated by a spring actuating element connected to the distal end of an obturator handle. When the obturator is inserted into the cannula, a portion of the spring actuating element located at the distal end of the obturator handle engageably interacts with the proximal end of a cannula handle to move the safety spring from a first position to a second position. In the second position, the safety shield can then be retracted from its covering position over the obturator tip. An example of such a safety spring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,407.
It is therefore desirable in the packaging of trocar assemblies to prevent unintended engagement.
A Verress-type or insufflation needle typically comprises a sharp needle having a lumen extending therethrough. An inner needle having a rounded safety tip extends through the lumen and distally beyond the sharp distal needle tip. When the safety tip engages with an outside object, if the force is great enough, the safety tip moves axially and proximally within the needle to expose the sharp needle tip. An example of such a needle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,485.
It is therefore desirable when packaging a Verress needle to prevent proximal axial movement of the safety tip away from its safety position.
It is also desirable to prevent unintended engagement of surgical instruments to avoid other safety concerns which may be posed by an exposed sharp instruments.